


Asylum Festival

by BloodErroR



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Past Character Death, Past Tense, Romance, Science Fiction, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dentro de las ruinas de lo que había sido la alegre ciudad de Tokio, sintiendo una y otra vez como los fragmentos de su memoria y sentimientos le traicionaban, empuñó la pistola y apuntó a ese ser enmascarado que amenazaba su vida. Rin había elegido luchar contra ella y si eso significaba matar a la muchacha de pelo celeste, se aferraría a Len con todas sus fuerzas y dispararía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

El eco del viento se escuchaba a través de los altos edificios del centro de Tokio. Mientras que la leve lluvia mojaba el asfalto y todo lo que había a su alrededor, en los charcos se reflejaban las luces de la ciudad que se encendían ya entrada la noche. A pesar de ello, aún había varias personas que cruzaban la calle apresuradas, en sus caras se podía adivinar como sentían poco a poco esa inquietud, ese miedo y desconcierto que nace al observar la posibilidad de estar en peligro. La posibilidad de ser atacados de un momento a otro.

Hace años, se habría dicho que este barrio, o que esta ciudad en general era segura. Pero eso ha cambiado, hace mucho que cambió. Por esa razón la calle empezaba a estar desierta a las 9 de la noche, por esa razón solo se podían escuchar algunos pasos y algún que otro sollozo a lo lejos de un niño asustado. Se podían oír los mensajes de texto que se envíaban familiares y amigos, y tal vez los audios de aviso que emitían de tanto en tanto en las pantallas gigantes de los edificios, que bien podías seguir al pie de la letra o no hacer ni el más mínimo caso. La elección de irse a casa a resguardarse o de quedarse en la calle a pesar del peligro era de cada uno.

Sintiéndo como su madre le cogía de la mano con fuerza, un niño pequeño se apresuró e intentó ignorar el como poco a poco la calle empezaba a ser más silenciosa y tétrica a medida que pasaban los minutos. Unos cruces más, solo unos cruces más para llegar a casa y estar a salvo, eso era lo que pensaba y la razón por la que no podía decir a su madre que a estas alturas le estaba haciendo daño en la muñeca. Desde que nació había sido así, siempre había sido arrastrado de esa forma para llegar temprano a casa, siempre había visto a su madre suspirar aliviada al ver a su marido atravesar el umbral de la puerta, y en vez de escuchar un cuento o una canción para dormir, se conformaba con el leve murmullo de las noticias que echaban cada noche.

Un coche pasó a toda velocidad por la carretera, haciéndo que el agua del suelo le salpicara y le mojara la mitad del cuerpo. Hacía frío, pensó en quejarse, pero sus ojos se fijaron en algo más llamativo, al otro lado de la calle.

Completamente a merced de la lluvia, parada y sin hacer nada para resguardarse, se encontraba una chica. Su pelo rubio y corto, con su flequillo sujetado a un lado con unos clips, se le pegaba a la cara debido a la gotas que le caían encima sin cesar, mientras que sus ojos azules miraban al fondo de la calle, como si estuviera esperando algo, con un leve brillo que difícilmente se podría describir. Simplemente se encontraba allí de pie, con su chaqueta y falda negras contrastando entre la lluvia, sin mover un solo músculo.

 _-"Seguramente tendrá frío..."_ \- Pensó el niño con inocencia, mientras miraba a la chica desconocida.

Una ráfaga de viento le azotó en la cara, pero él no dejó de mirar a la rubia. Tenía cierto aire de melancolía, pero este se esfumó de repente cuándo la muchacha sacó un móvil de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Al mirarlo se lo guardó, y en menos de un segundó empezó a correr a través del asfalto. Sin mirar atrás, sin dudar siquiera. Corrió hasta alcanzar una callejuela que le conducía a unos intrincados callejones del barrio, dónde a estas horas nadie se atrevía a entrar ni siquiera para saber lo que se encontraba. Todos sabían que podías jugarte la vida en esa clase de sitios.

Se quedó boquiabierto ante la valentía de la joven. Sabía que incluso un adulto veía como una locura que alguien entrara en esos callejones, y sin embargo, alguien tan joven entraba sin dudar, en mitad de la lluvia después de haber sido calada por esta. Para él, que no le tenían permitido ni abrir la puerta de la calle sin supervisión, era algo admirable.

Su madre volvió a tirarle de la muñeca, llamándo su atención para que andara más rápido. Y echando un último vistazo al sitio dónde se había dirigido la rubia, pensó que algún día le gustaría volver a verla sana y salva, y esta vez sin esa aura triste que parecía llevar consigo a todos sitios.

~0.0~

El aire frío le calaba hasta los huesos y hacía que sus pulmones ardieran a medida que respiraba. La lluvia que la había sorprendido en mitad de la calle le había mojado y se sentía sucia y cansada. Aún así, no paró de correr. Atravesando las callejuelas desiertas de esa parte de la ciudad, buscaba con la mirada algún indicio, una sola pista, algo que la indicara cualquier rastro de actividad, lo que fuera. No iba a dejar de buscar, aún si se arriesgaba a pillar una pulmonía, su salud en comparación contra lo que estaba luchando, no era absolutamente nada.

¿Cuántos años? ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que Tokio no volvió a ser la misma ciudad que siempre? ¿Desde que el mundo empezó a tener miedo y los países se miraban a unos a otros con desconfianza? No lo sabía, no había llevado la cuenta.

- _"Sin embargo sí recuerdo cuánto ha pasado desde aquello."_ \- Pensó mientras tocaba un pequeña cadena de plata que yacía en su cuello, de la cuál colgaba una brillante cruz.

Se sintió egoísta. Egoísta por haberse centrado más en algo que pasó hace dos años, pero no en aquello que seguía repercutiendo en el Tokio actual. Sus dramas de niña pequeña no iban a servir de nada, y lo sabía. Se tenía que limitar a seguir buscando, sin descanso.

No pudiendo soportar el aire frío quemando su garganta por más tiempo, se apoyó en una pared durante un momento. Sus finos labios se curvaron durante un instante mientras pensaba en lo bizarro de la situación.

Si a alguien del pasado le hubieran dicho lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento alrededor del mundo, tal vez se hubiera reído y burlado hasta la saciedad. Sin embargo, en este momento era tan normal hablar del tema, que a veces parecía que no había otro tema de conversación.

Empezó con un medicamento.

Un medicamento que desarrollaron las empresas farmacéuticas con el simple objetivo de fortalecer el cuerpo humano, o en otras palabras, obtener más tiempo de vida. El tiempo se había convertido en algo casi esencial para el ser humano, tanto que intentaron alargar lo imposible, jugar con las leyes del universo, intentar ser algo que no son.

El ser humano no puede ser inmortal, ni mucho menos invencible.

Después de anunciar tal "maravilla" para la ciencia, muchos países se alzaron en contra, argumentando que tal medicamento era una monstruosidad, un engaño, algo imposible de obtener. Otros muchos a favor, diciendo que era lo que la humanidad había conseguido a través de la experimentación, la ciencia y siglos de evolución. Fue una auténtica polémica en su momento, de tal magnitud, que las naciones unidas estuvieron dispuestas a reunirse con tal de llegar a un acuerdo, reflexionar sobre aquello... Hacer algo.

Gran error.

El ser humano puede ser inteligente, pero también avaricioso.

En mitad de la sala, se escuchó un disparo. Lo próximo que se supo es que uno de los representantes que estaba en contra del medicamento había sido asesinado. La sala cayó en pánico, y las reacciones alrededor del mundo no se hicieron esperar.

Habían llegado a matar para obtener una fuerza innecesaria.

El medicamente fue prohibido y considerado ilegal en todo el mundo, fuera donde fuera. Todo aquel que consumiera, distribuyera o intentara conseguir una de esas pastillas o suero, acabaría en la cárcel probablemente toda su vida.

Pero ya era muy tarde.

Una vez que se había probado tal fortaleza, era imposible abandonarla.

Uno tras otro, fueron apareciendo. Personas más fuertes, más osadas, más rápidas, sintiéndose capaces de hacer cualquier cosa. Por más que se intentaba parar aquella locura, no podían, se negaban a despedirse de aquello que la ciencia les había brindado. El poder era atrayente, y la promesa de más tiempo, más fortaleza, más prosperidad hacía que aquellos avariciosos o curiosos acabaran cayendo en las garras de aquella abominación.

El ser humano era avaricioso por naturaleza. Siempre habría algunos que querían más que otros, que querían sentirse superiores, únicos en su especie. Fue cuestión de tiempo, que aquellos que ingerían la droga empezaran a organizarse. Poco a poco, infundiendo el miedo, engañando a la gente, empezaron a salir pequeños grupos que a medida que pasaba el tiempo se hacían más grandes. Como una plaga que se extendía poco a poco alrededor del mundo. Atracaban, robaban, hacían lo que fuera con tal de obtener poder.

De ahí en adelante todo fue de mal en peor.

Un día enciendes el móvil, o tu ordenador, y te encuentras con un mensaje hablando de un nuevo grupo organizado. No uno cualquiera. Los Masked se hacían llamar. Aquellos que se creían superiores se habían organizado finalmente en un grupo mil veces más grande, con sus máscaras negras adornadas de siniestras líneas rojas brillando en la oscuridad.

Era díficil creerlo, parecía una broma. Pero los crímenes aumentaron, el miedo en la población también. Cada día se registraban más desastres ocasionados por los enmascarados, y los países no sabían que hacer ¿Qué querían? ¿Poder? ¿Dinero? ¿Que la amada medicación que consumían se legalizara? Todo eso era imposible ¿Porqué motivo causar tanto daño?

A día de hoy, aún no habían explicado sus motivos. Pero eso ya no importaba.

Hacía años que la ONU formó la institución Anti-Mask, aquella que se encargó de hacer frente al "grupo terrorista". En el momento en el que se fundó, la balanza consiguió equilibrarse. Gente de a pie llena de rencor, niños y adolescentes huérfanos a causa de los crímines de los Masked, personas que tal vez solo querían ayudar al bien común o simplemente aquellos que no tenían un sitio a donde ir. Anti-Mask se encargaba de dar un sueldo, y tal vez hasta un sitio donde quedarse, con tal de que el sujeto en cuestión esté dispuesto a luchar contra un Masked, e incluso matarle si era necesario. Su objetivo era combatir a los enmascarados, evitar que hicieran daño a los inocentes y parar sus planes pasara lo que pasara. A estas alturas, ya se habían establecido más de una central Anti-Mask en cada país del mundo, con el fin de que esta locura acabara pronto.

Pero habían pasado años, y esa guerra constante en las calles aún no acababa.

Habiendo recuperado el aliento, cayó en la cuenta de que ella era una de esas personas, una de tantas que no tenía a donde ir, que necesitaba un sitio dónde quedarse y con el rencor recorriendo cada vena de su cuerpo. La edad mínima para entrar en Anti-Mask era de 14 años, aquella con la que entró a las pruebas de reclutamiento. Ahora Rin tenía 18 años y mientras repasaba una y otra vez las coordenadas que se le habían mandado por el móvil, se repetía en su cabeza que debía cumplir esa misión, pasara lo que pasara.

Cuándo era pequeña soñaba con ser una famosa cantante, una doctora de sobrenombre e incluso quiso ser profesora. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que con 18 años acabaría en un callejón de mala muerte, con una placa y una pistola de los Anti-Mask enfundada, se habría puesto a llorar. Tal vez por el miedo que le habían infundado a esos enmascarados desde tan joven o bien por el hecho de que no se habría conformado con un futuro tan poco prometedor como ese.

Miró al fondo de la callejuela y decidió seguir adelante. Mientras que daba unos pasos vacilantes hacia lo que sabía que era posiblemente una pared, pensó que era una pérdida de tiempo pensar en el pasado, en lo que podría haber sido y lo que no.

Era una Anti-Mask, y en ese momento estaba en medio de una misión para inspeccionar esas calles, en las cuales según una llamada anónima, había actividad sospechosa.

Cuándo llegó al final de la calle suspiró y decidió darse la vuelta para dejar ese callejón sin salida en el que se había metido casi sin darse cuenta. Pero un imperceptible sonido la detuvo por completo.

¿Había escuchado un crujido o era su imaginación?

Se quedó estática, agudizando el oído lo más que podía para ver si percibía algo más. Pero nada. Las llamadas anónimas que avisaban de posible actividad de Masked era algo que recibían a diario, y no siempre tenían porqué ser ciertas. No era la primera vez que iba a inspeccionar y no encontraba nada.

-Habrán sido imaginaciones mías.- Dijo susurrando.

Dió apenas tres pasos antes de que alguien se le avalanzara, su primer impulso fue casi gritar por el susto, pero la persona le había agarrado por la espalda haciendo que no pudiera verla, aún así le fue posible vislumbrar unas leves luces rojas en la penumbra de ese callejón, y supo al instante que esa llamada anónima tenía más que razón.

Se retorció del agarre del Masked, y en la confusión consiguió propinarle una patada en la espinilla lo suficiente fuerte como para que se quejara. Este no la soltó del todo, pero el mordisco que le dió en la mano derecha le dejó aturdido, soltándola mientras que intentaba disipar ese dolor en la zona. Rin se dió la vuelta mientras sacaba su pistola de la chaqueta, pero antes de poder disparar esquivó un puño que se había dirigido directamente a su cara.

Eran dos.

Dos malditos Masked dispuestos a matarla por órdenes de quién sabe quién.

No se iba a quedar parada ni un segundo, así que corrió hacia aquel que la había agarrado y rápida como un rayo le dió una patada en el pecho tirándolo al suelo por la incercia. El otro corrió a defenderle y no fue lo bastánte rápida para esquivar ese puño de nuevo. Retrocedió mientras se quejaba del ardor de su nariz, estaba segura de que ahora estaba sangrando, y eso le enfureció aún más. Corriendo hacia el que le había dado, se agachó para hacerle la zancadilla, cosa que él no esperaba, y cuándo cayó al suelo, todo se detuvo.

Por un momento, antes de disparar, el mundo se paró, y solo fue capáz de escuchar dos cosas: La exclamación de aquel al que iba a matar, y el grito ahogado de su compañero, el cuál sabía que no llegaría a tiempo para salvarle.

Se escuchó un disparo, y todo se silenció.

Rin miraba al Masked y a la herida mortal que la había hecho en la cabeza, mientras que solo podía escuchar el sonido de las gotas de lluvia salpicando en el asfalto. Iba a darse la vuelta para enfrentarse al otro Masked, pero se había marchado. Tan rápido como el cuerpo del otro había tocado el suelo, se dió media vuelta. Tal vez asustado, o triste, o decepcionado por haber sido derrotados por una agente, la cuál se supone que era de una "raza inferior".

Ya no había nada. Su misión había acabado.

Miró al cadáver en el suelo, y el como la sangre que salía a borbotones de este se mezclaba con la lluvia. Y pensó, que al fin y al cabo no eran tan invencibles.

Siguen siendo humanos.

Por mucha droga que tomasen, por más tiempo de vida que tuviesen, o más fuertes y rápidos que aseguraran ser. Seguían siendo humanos. Personas que se sorprenden, sienten y razonan. Personas que tomaron la decisión de entrar a ese mundo y ponerse una máscara, y luchar por un motivo que ella desconocía, aún sabiendo las consecuencias.

No tenía porqué sentirse culpable.

No tenía porqué hacerlo.

No era necesario.

No era necesario reproducir el grito ahogado de una mujer cuya cara no era visible por una máscara. Mujer, hombre ¿Qué mas daba? Habían intentado matarla, e incluso le habían herido, no tenía porqué tener compasión a estas alturas.

Cogió su móvil para marcar el número de la central Anti-Masks de Tokio. Alguien tendría que venir a buscar el cuerpo, era algo rutinario. Mientras esperaba, se sentó en el suelo del callejón, ya sin importarle lo mucho que se pudiera ensuciar. Estaba mojada, con la nariz sangrando, sucia y agotada. A estas alturas ya le daba igual dónde sentarse.

Lo más importante era evitar mirar el cuerpo de esa persona fallecida en el suelo, y olvidarse de la presión en su pecho que parecía no querer irse nunca.

Definitivamente, no tenía que arrepentirse de nada.

~0.0~

Las gotas de lluvia ahora caían con menor intensidad. Sin embargo, la calle seguía desolada, y la humedad del ambiente seguía calando hasta los huesos.

Sentada en una cornisa, con las manos agarrotadas por el frío y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, vió como la Anti-Mask se sentaba en el suelo, y evitaba mirar el cadáver que yacía a pocos metros de ella. Había sido testigo de esa pelea, y a decir verdad, le había resultado hasta gracioso. La forma en la que la mujer huyó de la escena en el momento en el que su acompañante era asesinado de un tiro en la cabeza ¿Dónde quedaba la fuerza y la valentía que el medicamento les brindaba? El poder no servía de nada si no tienes ni idea de como usarlo, ese es el error que muchos Maskeds han cometido, y seguirán cometiendo uno tras otro, sin importar cuántos maten o desaparezcan.

 _-"Inútiles"_ \- Pensó mientras se levantaba.

Necesitaba estirar las piernas, y entrar un poco en calor si era posible. Su brillante pelo azul recogido en dos largas coletas se meció con el viento, mientras que la chica tuvo un escalofrío. Por muy fuerte que fuera, siempre había sido friolera.

Agarrando la máscara negra entre sus manos y subió de un salto a la azotea del edificio donde se encontraba, que estaba a menos de un metro de ella. Se dió la vuelta y mirando una vez más a la rubia que no se había movido de su sitio, sonriendo con sorna, no pudo evitar pensar que al menos había crecido un poco.

~0.0~

Se aburría.

Tener que esperar a que vinieran agentes y un equipo de limpieza para recoger un cadáver y, por si se da el caso, alguna prueba relevante, era aburrido y tedioso. Por un momento se sintió observada, y aún así, su "instinto de agente" o como quisiera llamarle, le dijo que no corría ningún peligro ¿Quién iba a acercarse a estas horas? ¿Y para qué? No tenía ningún sentido.

En general, toda la situación escapaba de su raciocinio. Para empezar ¿Que buscan los Masked? Nadie hasta ahora lo sabe, y no ha habido señales de que se averigüe en un futuro próximo. Según lo que le dijeron al entrar en la agencia, algunos atacan por atacar, por el simple y puro placer de ser superiores hacia algunas personas. Aún con esa explicación, a Rin le parecía insuficiente ¿Quién en su sano juicio injeriría una droga de procedencia dudosa con la promesa de más tiempo de vida? ¿O más fuerza? ¿Más poder? No lo entendía. El hecho de que hubiera personas capaces de entrar a ese mundo por una razón tan vacía. El que lo abandonen casi todo, el que se conviertan en unos monstruos, siguiendo ordenes de quién sabe quién.

Y esa era otra cuestión de la que nadie sabía nada.

¿Quién es el cabecilla de los Masked? ¿Lo hay? Y si existe ¿Qué pretende? ¿Y por qué le siguen los demás? Era obvio que había alguien detrás de todo esto, manejándolos a todos como simples marionetas tras el escenario de la ciudad, y el mundo en general. En un principio, se investigó a la empresa farmaceutica que creó y distribuyó ese "medicamento". Pero para desgracia de muchos, tras el asesinato en la reunión de la ONU y tras decretar ilegal la sustancia, desapareció. Se había desmantelado por completo, y nadie supo cuándo ni como. Lo más seguro es que emplearan métodos no muy legales para desaparecer de la noche a la mañana, pero lo hicieron. Dejando una vez más otra incógnita para lo que estaba pasando. Aún después de años de lucha, investigación, interrogatorios inútiles, etc... Nadie sabe quién o quiénes éstan al mando, ni dónde están. Y al igual que todo lo relacionado con el tema, hasta dentro de un futuro próximo nadie lo sabrá.

Y eso le frustaba. Le enfadaba no saber las cosas, y el por qué ocurrían. A veces llegó a pensar que este trabajo era inútil ¿Para qué luchar? Se preguntaba. Estaban atascados, nadie sabía nada, y era como luchar sin una razón. Pero no era cierto, tenía razones, y podía justificarlas en cualquier momento. Ese niño rubio que le miró en la calle contraria, antes de meterse en el callejón. Sabía que si no hubiera intervenido, tal vez no él, ni su madre, pero otra persona podría haber sido atacada en vez de ellos. Otra persona podría haber muerto, otra persona habría perdido un ser querido. Era como un ciclo. Y ella lo había roto. Había salvado a una persona, tal vez a varias. Aún sin saberlo ni conocerlas, le quedaba el consuelo de haberlo hecho.

Tal vez esa era razón suficiente para empuñar una pistola. Porque sabía lo que era perder a alguien.

Y dolía.

Iba a encender la pantalla del móvil para mirar la hora, sin embargo, la poca luz que le llegaba de las farolas de la calle, fue tapada por una sombra. Antes de levantar la cabeza, una chaqueta cayó desde arriba tapándole la cabeza.

-¿Por qué te abrigas tan poco si sabes que te resfrías con un soplo de aire? No tienes remedio.- Le reprochó un chico desde arriba.

Quitándose de encima la chaqueta que este le había tirado, le miró desde abajo con una mueca de desaprobación. El chico le sonrió de vuelta, y sus ojos azulados, los cuales contrastaban con su pelo castaño, le miraban con diversión. Se levantó rápidamente, y le tendió la chaqueta negra de su uniforme delante de la cara.

-No la necesito. Quédatela.- Respondió con aire enfadado.

-Venga ya, Rin.- Dijo él con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.- Encima que te la doy con buena intención.

-Pues yo no...

-No tienes frío, siempre dices lo mismo.- Contestó una chica a pocos metros de ellos.

Entrando en el callejón con un grupo de personas, los cuales seguramente serían un escuadron de limpieza de los Anti-Mask o tal vez algún forense, había una chica con el pelo liso y negro hasta los hombros, mirándola con sus ojos castaños y sonriéndole con dulzura.

Acercándose a ella, la morena le arrebató la chaqueta de las manos sin darle tiempo a replicar, y se la colocó en los hombros a modo de manta. Sabía que aunque intentara devolverla, ambos insistirían tanto que no tendría más remedio que llevarsela.

Ikune Ren y Utaune Nami. Dos de los pocos amigos que tenía en la agencia.

Rin nunca se había llevado bastante bien con los agentes en general, y era lo bastante tímida y reservada como para no caerle bien a algunos. Sin embargo, tenía algunas amistades, y esos dos formaban parte de estas. Para ella, era algo bastante difícil de creer que lleve años con esos dos. Después de todo, ese trabajo es peligroso, puedes ser asesinado en cualquier momento, y todo puede pasar. Escuadrones que han sido aniquilados por completo, supervivientes que juran venganza contra algún Masked, o rezagados que se niegan a volver y entablar amistad con algún agente, por miedo a perderlos de nuevo. Era duro, y siempre lo supo. Aún así, se las habían apañado para seguir vivos.

 _-"Mal bicho nunca muere."_ \- Pensó sonriendo internamente.

Conoció a Nami años atrás, en las pruebas de reclutamiento, ambas chicas conectaron enseguida, y acabaron siendo compañeras de habitación tras ingresar en la agencia, por lo que no se les solía ver separadas. En cuanto a Ren, lo conocieron un año más tarde, cuándo este pasó a formar parte del escuadrón de Nami. No era un mal chico. Algo bromista, y con buenas intenciones. Aunque podría sacar de quicio a cualquiera, eso sí.

-¿Que harías sin nosotros?- Dijo Ren acercándose con una sonrisa.

No pudo hacer más que sonreír con cansancio. Por el rabillo del ojo vió como uno de los operarios empezaba a guardar al cadáver, y otros analizaban la sangre que había a su alrededor. No pudo distraerse más cuándo Nami acunó su cara con las manos obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

-Tienes sangre en la cara ¿Te han pegado?- Dijo preocupada- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que tengas cuidado? Nunca me haces caso, es como hablarle a una pared.

-Venga ya, si solo le ha sangrado un poco la nariz, no va a morirse.- Respondió Ren con burla. Es verdad que Nami a veces se preocupaba demasiado, aunque era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella.

-Tu deja de reírte y trae algo para que le limpie la sangre seca.- Ordenó la morena con enfado.

Ren solo asintió y se dió la vuelta para mezclarse ente algunos operarios. Por un momento le pareció ver como Nami sonreía al ver que este le daba la espalda. No sería la primera vez que Rin se plantea este tipo de cosas. Entre esos dos había algo, y aunque no tenía pruebas solidas por el momento, estaba segura de que en un tiempo, se demostraría su hipótesis.

-¿Qué?- Le preguntó esta. Al parecer se había quedado mirándola.

-Ren está especialmente amable hoy ¿Verdad?- Le dijo sin rodeos.

Nami se sonrojó casi al instante, e intentando disimular su vergüenza bajó su cabeza y miró al suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Tú...- Empezó a decir casi en un susurro.- Realmente eres...

-Rin.- Llamó el chico. Llevaba un pañuelo en la mano, el cuál le dió mientras se dirigía a ella.- Uno de los operarios me pregunta cuántos Masked había en la escena.

-Dos ¿Por qué?- Respondió con recelo mientras se limpiaba la sangre seca de la cara.

-Dicen que han encontrado unos zapatos de mujer tirados en una calle cerca de aquí, a lo mejor es una prueba.

 _-"Así que era una mujer..."_ \- Pensó mirando hacia la calle por la cuál esta se había marchado.

-¿Y a tí que te pasa? ¿Hay algo interesante en el suelo?- Dijo Ren inclinándose hacia Nami. Esta solo levantó la cabeza y le miró con reproche.

La morena iba a contestar, pero el móvil vibrando en el bolsillo derecho de su falda la distrajo. En el momento en el que lo sacó, y vió de quién era el mensaje, su puso pálida y miró a Rin con sorpresa.

-Rin...- Dijo con seriedad.- El jefe quiere verte.

-Es broma. Seguro.- Respondió Ren mirando a la chica con atención.

Nami levantó la pantalla de su móvil, y todos lo vieron claramente:

_"Que Kagamine Rin se presente en mi despacho inmediatamente."_

_Hiyama Kiyoteru _

Se quedó muda, y tuvo que releerlo un par de veces. Después de un minuto, se planteó seriamente si Nami de verdad le estaba gastando una broma. Hiyama Kiyoteru es el presidente de la agencia Anti-Mask de Tokio. No será el jefazo de la agencia en general, pero el hombre inspira respeto por su rango y poder, y el que te llame directamente a la oficina, daba miedo.

Mucho miedo.

-Rin ¿Que has hecho?- Preguntó Ren sorprendido.- No me digas que has "adoptado" a otro crío sin su permiso y te ha pillado otra vez.

-¡Eso solo fue una vez!- Respondió apresurada.- Y no recuerdo haber hecho nada malo como para que me quiera en su despacho tan de repente.

-En todo caso.- Dijo Nami con tranquilidad.- Si no has hecho nada, tal vez solo sea algo rutinario. Kiyoteru debe tener sus razones. Deberías darte prisa y marcharte, déjanos a nosotros lo que queda de esto ¿Vale?

Nami sonrió, y Rin no pudo evitar sentirse agradecida de tenerla. Realmente era amable.

-De acuerdo. Pero toma.- Se quitó la chaqueta de Ren de los hombros y se la dió a Nami bruscamente.- Sé que te gustaría tenerla más que yo.

No pudo ver la reacción de sus amigos, porque antes de darles tiempo a contestar ya estaba yendo hacia la calle con paso apresurado. De todas formas, sabía que la sonrisa de Ren habría desaparecido para dar paso a una expresión de incredulidad, y Nami estaría roja hasta las orejas.

Era divertido decirles ese tipo de cosas.

Aún así, no podía evitar preocuparse. El motivo por el que la estaban llamando, esperaba que fuera interesante.

_**Continuará...** _


	2. Chapter 2

Sentía el leve empuje y balanceo del ascensor mientras subía y esperaba a que las puertas de metal se abrieran, soltó un largo suspiro relajando sus hombros y la tensión acumulada que no le había abandonado de camino al edificio. Rin aprovechó un momento y se miró en el espejo del ascensor, dándose cuenta del mal estado en el que se encontraba como para presentarse ante su jefe. Aún así, no habría podido evitarlo. Había estado de sercivio y no es como si hubiera tenido tiempo de secarse ni limpiarse. Podría haberse pasado por su habitación, pero la intriga y la impaciencia de saber qué es lo que Kiyoteru quería de ella, le superaba.

Se oyó un tintineo en el ascensor y las puertas se abrieron con rápidez. Colocándose uno de sus mechones rubios tras la oreja, Rin se miró una última vez para asegurarse de que estaba "decente" y se dirigió al despacho que se encontraba al final del pasillo. A unos pocos pasos se veía la mesa de la secretaria, dónde esta estaba sentada hablando por teléfono. Se dirigió hacia ella y aunque estaba segura de que Sonika le había visto, había pasado de ella por completo. Seguía hablando sobre qué sabe que cosas mientras que Rin decidía que era mejor no impacientarse. Después de unos años conociendo a la peliverde sabía que los cotilleos eran su peor debilidad y aprovechando que su jefe no miraba, podía enterarse de lo que quisiera. Pensó en tocarle el hombro o algo para indicarle que había llegado, pero antes de eso la peliverde le miró a los ojos dedicándole una sonrisa y le señaló el sofá negro que había a unos pocos metros para que esperase allí sentada.

No podía quejarse, estaba más cansada de lo que aparentaba.

Se sentó con pesadez en el sofá y no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué razón le habían hecho venir tan rápido para después hacer que se sentara. No tenía sentido, pero Kiyoteru también era un hombre ocupado. Para ser tan joven había conseguido hacerse cargo de la agencia Anti-Mask en Tokio, una de las sedes principales en el mundo. Y eso era algo por lo que debían tenerle respeto. Además de ello, no era un hombre especialmente estricto con sus agentes. Era indulgente y Rin sabía que si hubiera estado en su lugar, tal vez habría dimitido hace mucho. Kiyoteru al dirigir la agencia se las había tenido que ver con multitud de agentes a cada cuál más problemático y difícil de comprender. Y ella estaba en esa lista.

La última vez que Kiyoteru le echó la bronca fue cuándo "adoptó" a una niña en una de sus misiones y la intentó criar en su habitación.

Niña que ahora estaba al lado de ella en el sofá mirándola con admiración y cariño.

-¿Cuándo has llegado aquí?- Le preguntó Rin con una sonrisa amable. Los niños eran una de sus debilidades.

-Ya estaba aquí cuándo has llegado, pero no me has visto.- Contestó ella con un leve tono de reproche.- ¿Has venido a hablar con papá?

-Sí. Me ha llamado él.- Dijo con aire pensativo.

"Papá". Eso era otra de las cosas por las que había que tenerle más que respeto a Kiyoteru. Había pasado un año y Kaai Yuki adoraba a ese hombre como si fuera su verdadero progenitor, aunque ambos supieran que no era así.

Fue hace un año cuándo Rin estando de servicio, entró a una casa la cuál había sido atacada y desmantelada por Maskeds. Pensó que sería un caso fácil, hasta que se encontró de bruces con una cría de coletas morenas y ojos chocolate que la miró confundida cuándo no la dejó entrar a su propio hogar, ahora destruído. En aquel entonces Rin no tuvo valentía suficiente para explicarle a Yuki que no volvería a ver a sus padres, que ya no tenía sitio a dónde ir y que los culpables estaban sueltos probablemente ocasionando otro crimen. Esa era una de las partes más duras de su trabajo y le costaba mucho realizarla. Tampoco pudo soportar la idea de tener que decirle a una niña que tendría que vivir en un orfanato, no cuándo ella misma había experimentado lo que era estar allí en tiempos difíciles y sabía que lo duro que era. Por eso optó por la opción más fácil, decidió cuidarla ella. Y ahora que lo pensaba sabía que era una de las cosas más estúpidas que había hecho en su vida. Nami echó el grito al cielo cuándo vió a la pequeña durmiendo en su cama y Kiyoteru no tardó en pillarla y echarle la bronca más grande que había tenido en la vida. Aún así cuándo Rin pensó que Yuki finalmente sería enviada a un orfanato, Kiyoteru le sorprendió más que nunca cuándo le comunicó que iba a hacerse el tutor legal de la niña. Mucha gente quedó sorprendida, otra ya lo veía venir y algunos pasaban del tema.

Lo que Rin nunca olvidó fue el día que Kiyoteru le ofreció su mano a Yuki para llevarla a su nuevo hogar y el como esta se echó a sus brazos con una enorme e inocente sonrisa en la cara.

Ese día le hacía recordar los sacrificios, pero también recompensas que recibía al estar con los Anti-Masks.

-Pero pensaba que Rin ya estaba dentro con papá.- Dijo Yuki confundida.

-¿Qué dices? Si acabo de llegar.- Le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Esto le estaba dando mala espina.

-Llevo aquí todo el día y he escuchado a Sonika hablar con un tal "Kagamine". Pensé que eras tú.

Ahora si era un buen momento para entrar en pánico.

Ignoró la mirada confusa de Yuki y apoyó las manos en sus rodillas para mirar el suelo con nerviosismo. Ya sabía por qué le había llamado Kiyoteru y no le gustaba en absoluto. El lío en el que se había metido era mucho más grande que cuándo recogió a esa cría, no había ni punto de comparación. A decir verdad hacía años que pensaba que la pillarían antes, pero cuándo el tiempo pasó y nadie le dijo nada dió por asumido que había colado y la dejarían en paz. Fue un poco estúpida al pensar que nadie se daría cuenta, era obvio que con el tiempo lo harían.

Sintió como unas pequeñas manos le tocaban la cabeza y al girarla se topó de bruces con la tierna sonrisa de Yuki. Esta ni le había preguntado que le pasaba ni por que se había puesto así de repente. Simplemente se quedó a su lado e intento consolarla. Demasiado adorable, nunca se arrepentiría de haberle traído a la agencia ese día.

-Rin, ya puedes entrar.- Le dijo Sonika llamado la atención.

La rubia le miró, pero la secretaria se estaba mandando mensajes con alguien y probablemente no le volverá a dirigir la palabra.

_-"Me pregunto cómo es que sigue trabajando aquí..."_ \- Pensó con seriedad.

Le dió unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Yuki y se levantó con pesadez para andar hacia la puerta. La niña no le contestó, solo se acomodó en el sofá y vió como se alejaba la rubia de ella. Le parecía gracioso lo nerviosa que parecía mientras se dirigió hacia el despacho de su padre.

Cuándo abrió la puerta de este, se giro una última vez para mirarla y solo pudo sonreírle para darle ánimos.

~0.0~

-B-Buenas noches...- Dijo Rin con nerviosismo. Ya había cerrado la puerta del despacho tras de sí y las primeras palabras que habían salido de su boca no le pudieron parecer más estúpidas.

-Hola Rin, siéntate por favor.- Le respondió un hombre moreno y con gafas con aire de amabilidad. La confiaza que inspiraba Kiyoteru era abrumadora.

Levantó la cabeza y apreció el cálido despacho que había llegado a visitar varias veces desde que entró en la agencia. Tras el escritorio del centro, sentado en una silla, se encontraba Kiyoteru mirándola con una cálida sonrisa mientras que a unos pocos pasos había dos sillas, de las cuales una estaba ocupada. Observó con curiosidad al chico que estaba allí sentado, el cuál se había dado la vuelta para mirarla. Era joven, lo más seguro es que tuvieran la misma edas, con el pelo rubio y sus ojos zafiro que también le miraban de arriba a abajo. Por un momento sus miradas chocaron y se sintió cohibida. El chico le sonaba de algo, tal vez le habría visto por la agencia alguna vez aunque ahora no pudiera recordarlo. No le gustaba ser tímida, pero en ocasiones como esta no podía evitarlo ¿Kiyoteru pensaba echarle la bronca delante de este chico?

Ignorando la mirada del rubio se dirigió hacia la silla que había a su lado y se sentó sin decir ni una palabra. Fijó sus ojos en el lapicero que había en la mesa de su jefe, con tal de no tener que mirar a ninguno de los dos hombres, que se habían quedado callados.

-Creo que ya te habrás hecho una idea de la razón por la que estás aquí ¿No?- Dijo Kiyoteru con voz calmada.

Iba a responder, pero sintió que el otro chico le seguía observando y desistió. Le ponía nerviosa estar en el punto de mira. Para empezar, no se conocían de nada ¿O sí? Tal vez él era...

-¿Kagamine?- Preguntó mirando a Kiyoteru con duda. Sabía que la iban a entender.

-Exacto.- Le respondió él con tranquilidad.- Rin, te presento a Kagamine Len, uno de tus nuevos compañeros a partir de ahora.

Pegó un bote en la silla incapáz de sisimular ¿Nuevo compañero? Definitivamente no estaba preparada para eso. Sabía que tarde o temprano la asignarían a un escuadrón, debido a que no podría estar siempre de patrulla ella sola. Pero lo que no esperaba es que la asignarían al mismo escuadrón que al chico al que le robó el apellido. Porque lo había hecho y sin remordimientos hasta ahora.

-Pero... Yo he...- Empezó a explicar estupefacta.

-Sabemos que Kagamine no es tu apellido desde hace años, no te preocupes.- Dijo Kiyoteru con una sonrisa.- Nos figuramos que si habías copiado el apellido de otro agente, tendrías tus motivos. Él mismo nos dijo que lo dejáramos estar.

-¿Eh?- No sabía que decir ¿Lo sabían desde el principio? Porque había sido una situación bastante complicada para ella. En aquel entonces tenía 14 años y quería unirse a los Anti-Masks a como fuera lugar por distintas razones, el problema surgió cuándo en las pruebas de reclutamiento le pedían el nombre y apellido. Y ella nunca tuvo un apellido. Creció en un orfanato casi en las afueras de la ciudad y nunca se planteó el tener uno, así que cuándo vió la hoja de inscripción de los Anti-Masks, entró en pánico. Mirándo a su alrededor llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería inventarse uno, pero en un momento de lucidez pudo vislumbrar otra hoja de inscripción que había sido dejada en la mesa y sin ningún tipo de supervisión. "No pasará nada si le copio el apellido, no veré a ese agente en toda mi vida y puede que ni pase las pruebas." Pensó con inocencia.

Y allí estaba. Le habían pillado desde el principio y tenía al verdadero Kagamine delante de sus narices. Patético.

-No te preocupes, a mí no me molesta.- Dijo el chico llamando su atención. Era la primera vez que se dirigía a ella y ya presentía que era demasiado amable. Enrojeció por la vergüenza y bajó la cabeza preguntándose que le pasaba a este chico ¿Le había robado el nombre y él se limitaba a sonreírle de esa forma? ¿Que le pasaba por la mente?

-L-Lo siento.- Alcanzó a decir en voz baja.- No debí haberlo hecho y mucho menos...

-Ya he dicho que da igual.- Se apresuró el rubio a contestarle.- Además, si vamos a ser compañeros de ahora en adelante, no estaría bien tener rencores contra tí. Tampoco hiciste algo tan grave.

Sintió un leve apretón en su hombro y no le hacía falta adivinar que el chico estaba posando su mano allí mientras la miraba. No sabía porqué le cohibía tanto saber que esos ojos azules estaban clavados en ella. Lo único de lo que estaba segura es que nadie había sido tan permisivo con ella en años. No negaría que eso le hacía feliz, ya que a parte de Nami este chico era el primer Anti-Mask que le daba una buena impresión desde el principio. Ren no entraba en esa lista.

_-"Realmente podría llevarme bien con él..."_ \- Pensó mientras levantaba la cabeza y le dirigía una leve sonrisa al rubio. Este se la devolvió quitándo la mano de su hombro y dirigió su mirada a Kiyoteru, el cuál no había dicho ni una palabra en todo el rato.

-Veo que os habéis gustado. Me alegra saber que no habrá ningún problema.- Habló el moreno con serenidad mientras limpiaba sus gafas.- Aunque algún día tendremos derecho a saber por qué copiaste el nombre de otro en el formulario de registro ¿No?

-La verdad es que...- Empezó a decir Rin apresurada.

-No tiene porqué ser hoy, no tenemos tanto tiempo y vuestros otros compañeros estarán a punto de llegar.- Le interrumpió el jefe.

La rubia se calló y se limitó a escuchar. Los escuadrones de los Anti-Masks solían componerse de cuatro agentes, más si se diera el caso. Cada uno de estos tenía el deber de patrullar, vigilar, investigar, luchar e intervenir en el caso de que fuera necesario. No era distinto de lo que debía hacer un policía en su día a día, solo que Anti-Masks era una entidad a parte y especializada en otra área. Aún así no era raro colaborar con la policía, era lo más común en muchos casos.

Rin era muy consciente de que iban a asignarla en un nuevo escuadrón y se había estado mentalizando para ello. El hecho de tener que trabajar con tres personas las cuales no conocía, le aterrorizaba en cierta forma. Pero por lo que había visto recientemente no era tan malo como esperaba. En un escuadrón de los Anti-Masks se debe confiar los unos en los otros más que en cualquier cosa, se jugaban la vida después de todo. Si no puedes confiar en tus compañeros durante una situación peligrosa, entonces eres incapáz de creer en nadie. La confianza era fundamental y para su desgracia ella lo había descubierto hacía tiempo atrás, cuándo ya era demasiado tarde.

-Llegan un poco tarde ¿No?- Dijo Len mirando el reloj de pared que se encontraba enfrente.

Pues sí. Era bastante tarde y si tenían en cuenta que los habían llamado a todos a la vez, tardaban mucho.

Kiyoteru miró unos documentos que yacían repartidos por su mesa y por un momento a Rin le pareció vislumbrar una mueca de preocupación en su cara. Eso era raro.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó sin poder contener su curiosidad.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento.- Contestó Kiyoteru con voz seria. Si viniera de otra persona se lo tomaría a broma, pero para su desgracia y deshonra como mujer sabía que su jefe podía llegar a tener su sexto sentido más desarrollado que ella.

Antes de poder contestar nada se escuchó un pitido agudo en el despacho del moreno. Era una alarma estridente y ruidosa que los tres agentes supieron identificar nada más sonar. Esa alarma era la que sonaba cada vez que un Masked lograba entrar en el edificio. Rin vió como Len se levantaba al instante y no tardó en hacer lo mismo, al igual que su jefe que a esas alturas ya había apagado la alarma pulsando un simple botón cerca del escritorio y había abierto la puerta de golpe. Había sido tan rápido que no le había dado tiempo a pensar lo que estaba haciendo y mucho menos se dió cuenta de cuándo había pasado su jefe a su lado. Ella le siguió sin vacilar palpando el arma que aún tenía guardaba en su chaqueta negra, esta noche estaba trabajando demasiado.

Al atravesar la puerta con Len detrás no le costó escuchar la agitación que se había extendido por el edificio, ya todos los agentes de dentro se habían percatado de lo que estaba pasando y se escuchaban los pasos apresurados y las sillas arrastrándose por todos los pisos. No era la primera vez que intentaban atacar desde dentro y la posibilidad de enfrentarse a uno de los enmascarados dentro del edificio era algo de lo que te advertían nada más ingresar en la agencia.

-Sonika, escóndete con Yuki en mi despacho.- Ordenó Kiyoteru con voz autoritaria.

A la peliverde no se le pasó por la cabeza negarse, así que cogiendo a la niña en brazos, la cuál se encontraba a su lado gimoteando sobre el alboroto, andó a paso rápido hacia el despacho y dirigiéndola una última mirada a los dos rubios que estaban a pocos pasos fuera de la puerta, les sonrió y se encerró tal y como había dicho su jefe. Era obvio que él no iba a arriesgarse a perder a su hija, ni a su secretaria, por lo que habían podido comprobar.

-Estará por los pisos de abajo y no creo que le permitan llegar tan lejos.- Dijo el moreno dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor.- Bajaré a la planta 30, como mucho tiene que pasar por allí a la fuerza si quiere subir más arriba. Vosotros dos, id por las escaleras y si véis algo sospechoso no dudéis en disparar.

Rin asintió. Su jefe tenía razón, la sede de los Anti-Masks en Tokio había sido diseñada de tal forma que en el piso treinta o en la planta baja no pudieras pasar por allí sin ser visto. Si querías llegar hasta arriba, tenías que pasar por allí y todo estaba conectado de tal forma que te sería imposible esconderte. Así los Masked tenían más problemas a la hora de llegar a su objetivo: Kiyoteru. Lo más probable teniendo en cuenta su posición.

Sintió un agarre en su brazo y el como era arrastrada hasta la puerta de las escaleras. No se dió cuenta de que era Len quién la tenía agarrada hasta que atravesó la puerta de emergencias con rápidez y tuvo que empezar a bajar los escalones casi de dos en dos de lo rápido que iba. Ninguno decía nada y al parecer Len no tenía intenciones de soltarle el brazo así como ella no había expresado ningún disgusto por ello, por lo que lo dejó estar. Además, estaba un poco cansada por todo lo que había pasado ese día por lo que si era arrastrada por el rubio estaba segura de que iría más rápido que si tenía que correr ella misma ¿Tal vez él se había dado cuenta de ese detalle? No sabía hasta que punto podía ser ese chico de observador. En verdad no le conocía de nada, pero la forma en la que le había estado tratando le hacían pensar que podía confiar en él. Y eso era lo mejor en esta situación.

Mientra seguía bajando, sentía como su respiración estaba empezando a ser más agitada y empezaban a dolerle las piernas. Todavía estaba algo cansada de lo que había pasado en la calle, aunque no podía permitirse ningún descanso ahora. Miró la espalda de Len y notó que este también estaba empezando a cansarse. No eran pocas las escaleras que había que bajar y aún así no pararon de correr.

_-"Piso 33."_ \- Leyó al ver el pequeño número situado en las esquinas de las escaleras. Habían bajado por lo menos más de quince pisos y era un logro teniendo en cuenta lo rápido que lo habían hecho. Incluso desde allí se podían escuchar las voces y los pasos apresurados de los agentes buscando al peligroso infiltrado, era raro que aún no lo hubieran encontrado ¿Tal vez se había escondido?

Bajando ya al piso 32, alcanzaron a escuchar unos pasos apresurados que se acercaban desde abajo y se detuvieron al instante. Agudizaron el oído y si esos no eran pasos y una respiración pesada es que se habían vuelto locos.

-¿Será el Masked?- Dijo Rin en voz baja sacando su pistola con destreza.

-Eso sería muy raro...- Respondió Len pensando en voz alta. Le había soltado el brazo y girándose para mirarla había metido su mano en la chaqueta, seguramente para sacar también su arma.- Estamos en el piso 32 ¿Como podría pasar por...

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Rin vió como a las espaldas del rubio aparecía una persona enmascarada con una velocidad anormal. El tiempo se paró por un momento y pudo contemplar como las líneas rojas de la máscara centelleaban en la penumbra de ese lugar y contrastaban con el color negro de esta. Era un Masked demasiado rápido como para haber llegado allí en tan poco tiempo ¿Cuánta droga había ingerido? ¿Era consciente del peligro que su cuerpo corría? En ese momento a Rin no le importaba, solo vió como el Masked levantaba la mano para darle un golpe a Len, el cuál se había girado con rápidez al ver la expresión sorprendida de Rin. Ella sabía que no le daría tiempo a defenderse, así que hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la mente.

Cuándo su oponente bajó la mano con fuerza para dañar al chico, a Rin no le había faltado tiempo para tirarse encima del rubio y empujarle hacia delante. El Masked había dejado un pequeño hueco por el que escabullirse que conducía escaleras abajo y ella no había dudado en tirarse por ellas con Len con tal de protegerse de ese enmascarado. Sintió como el puño del desconocido rozaba un mechón de su pelo, para después caer unas escaleras abajo con Len por delante. Al final del día saldrían los dos con varios moretones y arañazos, pero lo importante en ese momento era que ambos habían acabado tirados en las escaleras con las respiraciones agitadas y con quejidos de dolor.

Para sorpresa de los agentes, el Masked se les quedó mirando un momento para después ignorarlos por completo y empezar a subir escaleras arriba.

_-"No, eso no..."_ \- Pensó Rin alarmada. Era obvio que la razón principal de ese Masked era llegar hasta el despacho de Kiyoteru. Despacho en el que ahora se encontraban Yuki y Sonika sanas y salvas, no podían permitirle pasar de allí. Ellos dos no significaban ni una amenaza para él y por eso estaba dispuesto a dejarles atrás con vida. Lo único que quería era llegar al último piso, y eso era justamente lo que debían impedir.

Apretó su pistola con fuerza y estaba dispuesta a levantarse para impedir que su oponente subiera un escalón más. Antes de hacerlo se escuchó un disparo y cuándo miró a su lado vió como Len se le había adelantado. El enmascarado se giró gritando de dolor, al parecer el rubio le había dado en la pierna derecha, reduciendo su movilidad e impidiendo que pudiera cumplir su objetivo. Ahora este les miraba jadeando de dolor y con las franjas rojizas destelleando de manera tétrica, parecía enfadado y mucho. Se escucharon pasos desde abajo, lo más seguro de agentes que habrían escuchado el disparo y se dirigían a ayudarles. Tenían que ganar un poco más de tiempo.

De repente el Masked se abalanzó hacia ellos, abandonando la razón por la que se había infiltrado para dejarse llevar por la ira. Rin pudo reaccionar a tiempo para cruzar sus manos delante de su cara y parar el puñetazo que iba dirigido a ella. Su puño impactó con su barrera defensiva improvisada y aún así la chica no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor, el impacto había sido con mucha fuerza y le temblaban los brazos de la presión y el dolor que aún le azotaba tras la caída en las escaleras, ese tío no planeaba quitar el puño de allí, si no que la apretó aún más haciendo que se sintiera aún más débil a cada momento. Aprovechando que ella estaba distraída, el enmascarado no dudó en levantar la pierna para darle una patada que iba dirigida directamente a su costado, pero antes de que su pierna impactara con el cuerpo de la chica, Len se interpuso entre ambos apoyándose en Rin y parándole el pie con sus propias manos, las cuales también temblaron. Desde ahí la situación era delicada. Con Rin defendiendose de un puño y Len a su lado agarrando una pierna, les era imposible sacar algún arma y el Masked se limitaba a aumentar más la presión de sus miembros para atosigarlos.

-Es fuerte...- Alacanzó a decir Len con nerviosismo en la voz.

Sí, lo era. Y en verdad deberían haberselo esperado, esa droga podía convertir a gente normal en monstruos como ese, capaces de subir más de 30 pisos de interminables escaleras sin parar y de paso pegarle una paliza a cualquiera que se le cruce.

Ambos creyeron escuchar una pequeña carcajada en su oponente, cosa imposible de ver ya que toda su cara estaba cubierta por esa máscara negra tan odiosa. Con sus brazos incapaces de aguantar más y los latidos de sus corazones rápidos hasta el punto de no poder escuchar nada, ninguno se acordó de la ayuda que venía en camino. No lo hicieron hasta que de repente una mancha verde pasara como un rayo por su lado y antes de que procesaran lo sucedido, un pie había volado por encima de sus cabezas e impactado con fuerza en la entrepierna del Masked.

El tiempo se detuvo de nuevo y cuándo sentían que la presión del hombre en sus ataques disminuía de golpe, vieron como el susodicho se precipitaba al suelo medio desmayado por el dolor. Sin embargo, antes de caer para delante e impactar contra ellos, que aún estaban procesando lo que había pasado, se escuchó otro disparo de la nada y en el pecho del enmascarado impactó una bala, matándolo al instante.

El Masked cayó finalmente hacia atrás, haciendo que la sangre salpicara y formara un charco de líquido carmesí en las escaleras que llegó a manchar a las tres personas que se encontraban cerca. Y lo único que sabían los dos rubios era que había sucedido todo demasiado rápido.

Rin analizó la situación y miró a su alrededor para saber lo ocurrido. Len se encontraba a su lado, apoyando medio cuerpo en el suyo y clavando sus rodillas en la misma escalera que ella y al parecer a ambos les había salpicado la sangre del hombre en la cara y la ropa. Los dos tenían rozaduras y lo más seguro algún moratón en el cuerpo y en los brazos por todo lo sucedido. El chico clavó su mirada en ella y la miró de arriba a abajo como esta había hecho hace unos momentos. Los dos entendieron que estaban bien y no se habían llevado más que algún arañazo, por lo que casi a la vez suspiraron con alivio ignorando lo incómodo que era estar apoyados en ese sitio.

-Dios santo ¿Estáis bien?- Preguntó entonces la agente delante de ellos.

Ni se habían fijado en la chica que se había quedado allí parada. La mancha verde que había aparecido corriendo desde abajo y le había propinado la patada de su vida al enmascarado, había resultado ser una muchacha joven con el pelo verde y brillante y unos ojos esmeralda. A ella también le había salpicado la sangre del disparo y en estos momentos estaba frente a ellos mirándoles con preocupación.

Rin no sabía como expresar la gratitud que sentía hacia esa chica en ese momento, si no hubiera aparecido así no habrían aguantado mucho.

-Sí, no te preocupes.- Alcanzó a decir con cansancio. Len se había quedado callado, aún a su lado y no sabía si tenía intenciones de hablar.

-Menos mal.- Contestó ella con alivio.- Iba por el piso 30 cuándo escuché el disparo y vine corriendo lo más rápido que pude. Me alegro de haber podido ayudaros a tiempo.

No sabía que contestarle. Le había dado hasta miedo la fuerza que había empleado en esa patada ¿Y estaba en el piso 30? Había subido corriendo dos o tres pisos sin parar y aún le quedaban fuerzas para dejar esteríl de por vida a cualquiera que se le cruce ¿Quién era esa chica?

-Solo a tí se te ocurre subir de esa forma...- Contestó alguien detrás de ellos con voz calmada.

Se dieron la vuelta y cruzaron sus miradas con otro hombre joven, con el pelo morado y ojos azulados, este subía las escaleras con tranquilidad mientras sujetaba una pistola en la mano. No había que deducir mucho para darse cuenta de que había sido él quién había disparado al Masked que ahora yacía en el suelo.

-Lo siento, pero no me arrepiento.- Le contestó la peliverde mientras intentaba quitarse unas gotas de sangre que aún permanecían en su cara.

Rin se levantó con pesadez y dirigiéndose a la desconocida le tendió el pañuelo que horas antes Ren le había entregado en el callejón. Aún podía usarse y quería agradecerle en cierta forma lo que había hecho, aunque le dolieran las piernas y sintiera como los arañazos y golpes que se había hecho le escocían. La muchacha le miró con una radiante sonrisa en la cara y cogió el pañuelo murmurando un leve "Gracias".

-¿Has disparado tú?- Habló Len de la nada. Ya se había sentado en las escaleras y se frotaba la cabeza con cuidado. Aunque eso no evitaba que se vislumbrara el asombro en su cara.- ¿Desde qué distancia?

-Desde las escaleras de un piso más abajo.- Contestó el pelimorado con naturalidad. Parecía más maduro que ellos, probablemente les llevara unos años a los otros tres adolescentes que se esforzaban en limpiarse el líquido carmesí de la ropa y piel.

-Vaya...- Murmoró el rubio mirándole con casi admiración.- Pues muchas gracias, esto...

Los dos rubios se quedaron en silencio y se miraron de reojo. Ninguno sabía el nombre de los otros dos agentes y no sabían como darles las gracias.

-Gumi. Soy Megpoid Gumi.- Habló la chica con entusiasmo. Le cogió las manos a Rin y las sacudió co fuerza.

_-"Que enérgica es esta chica."_ \- Pensó mientras le sonreía con nerviosismo. Le estaba haciendo daño en las manos.

-Yo soy Kamui Gakupo.- Dijo el hombre mientras ayudaba a Len a levantarse.

El rubio asintió y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una leve sonrisa. Esos dos parecían conocerse y no podían ser más distintos. A primera vista Gumi era alegre, sonriente, enérgica, impulsiva y al parecer con más fuerza de la que podía controlar; Mientras que a Gakupo se le veía tranquilo, razonable, maduro y calculador.

Iba a abrir la boca para presentarse él también, pero otra voz les detuvo desde abajo.

-Parece que ya no me hace falta reunir al nuevo escuadrón en mi despacho.- Habló Kiyoteru con una sonrisa en la cara mientras miraba a los cuatro agentes reunidos como buenos amigos en las escaleras.

Él sabía que eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para entender que de ahora en adelante, todos tendrían que luchar juntos y protegerse las espaldas como el día de hoy.

_**Continuará...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola ~
> 
> Sí, he vuelto con el segundo capi de este fic. Honestamente me alegro de que haya gente que lo leyera, realmente lo aprecio.
> 
> Dándo aclaraciones al capitulo. Sí, Kiyoteru adoptó a Yuki, a mí me pareció algo bastante mono y esos dos juntos son como un padre y una hija, así que ¿Por qué no? En cuanto a Rin y Len, su primera interacción no ha sido mala, o eso es lo que he querido transmitir. También tenía muchas ganas de introducir ya a Gumi y Gakupo, amo a esos dos y van a ser mi ruina algún día. Dejando algo en claro sobre Gakupo, sé que su empresa (Internet CO) le cambió el nombre a "Camui Gackpo", lo que pasa es que yo soy de la vieja escuela, por así decirlo y dado a que se ha quedado como Gakupo en muchos sitios, yo también prefiero dejarlo de esa forma. He intentado dejarlo todo lo más claro posible, espero haberlo conseguido.
> 
> Y con nada más que decir, solo espero que os haya gustado leer este capi así como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo. Intentaré traer la continuación lo más pronto posible.
> 
> Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


	3. Chapter 3

-Siento mucho daros tantos problemas.- Dijo Gumi con una expresión apenada.

Rin la miró sentada en la cama, mientras esta sacaba algunas de sus prendas para meterlas en el armario. Solo pudo sonreirle para indicarle que no pasaba nada.

Después de haberse encontrado con Kiyoteru en las escaleras, este les dejó bien claro que ahora formaban parte de un nuevo escuadrón y tendrían que trabajar juntos. Nadie tuvo ninguna queja, al parecer habían tenido una buena impresión tras haber matado a ese Masked. El problema surgió cuándo Kiyoteru dijo que las chicas tendrían que compartir habitación, igual que los chicos. Rin se alarmó bastante, ya que llevaba años compartiendo habitación con Nami. Cuándo Gumi iba a decir que no le importaba irse a otro sitio, su jefe dijo que intentarían meter una tercera cama en la reducida habitación en la que convivían, ya que últimamente los alojamientos de los Anti-Masks escaseaban.

Y así habían acabado. Gumi había traido sus cosas a regañadientes para mudarse a la habitación con ellas. Nami ya había llegado del centro tras haber retirado el cadáver que dejó e inspeccionado el callejón en el que había estado momentos antes. Se había duchado hace un rato, al parecer a ella tampoco le importaba que la peliverde se uniera a ellas.

-No pasa nada, puedes dormir con alguna de las dos mientras te traen la cama.- Dijo Nami con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? Pero eso sería abusar, puedo coger un saco de dormir...

-De eso nada.- Dijo Rin con rápidez.- No puedes dormir en el suelo, a nosotras no nos importa.

Le pareció ver un brillo extraño en los ojos verdes de Gumi, pero decidió dejarlo pasar y se levantó de la cama de un salto.

-Yo voy a ducharme, llevo un día agotador.- Empezó a decir mientras cogía su pijama y una toalla.- Puedes acomodarte mientras tanto, Gumi.

La peliverde le sonrió y murmuró un leve "Gracias", aunque le sorprendía lo modesta que era aquella chica. Hacía unos minutos le estaba salvando la vida de un Masked furioso y ahora miraba al suelo con vergüenza mientras sacaba la ropa para meterla en su armario.

Abriendo la puerta de la habitación, se despidió de la mano con Nami para andar hacia las duchas comunitarias del piso. Los alojamientos para los agentes se encontraban en las plantas 40 y 41, con sus baños y cafeterías respectivas. Aunque parecía fácil vivir allí, no lo era en absoluto. Para poder vivir en uno de esos pisos debías pagarlo con parte de tu sueldo, muy reducido sueldo, de agente. Además de ello, las habitaciones solo podían entregarse a agentes que verdaderamente no tenían un lugar al que volver. No sabía las razones de Nami y Ren, ni las de Gumi y mucho menos las de Len y Gakupo, pero era obvio que ninguno de ellos tenía un sitio al que llamar hogar.

Vivían en un mundo de locos.

Llegando a las duchas comunitarias de las mujeres, no se sorprendió de que no hubiera nadie allí. Era bastante tarde, sin embargo ella se había tirado todo el día de aquí para allá y este era el único momento en el que había podido relajarse y tomarse una ducha. Metiéndose en una de ellas, encendió el grifo y sintió como sus músculos se relajaban al pasar el agua caliente por su cuerpo. Vivir en constante tensión como lo hacía no era nada bueno ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba siendo agente? ¿4 años? Sí, 4 años o puede que menos, ni se acordaba. No le gustaba mirar al pasado, porque entonces sujetaría ese colgante en forma de cruz que estaba anudado en su cuello y no se quitaba ni para ducharse ¿Dónde estaría ella ahora? ¿Dónde estaría Miku?

Suficiente.

No quería pensar en ella.

Cerrando el grifo de golpe, se sintió limpia al ver como ya no había rastro de sangre seca en su cara o cuerpo, aunque sí tenía algunos moretones y arañazos tras lo que había pasado en las escaleras y el callejón. Nada que no pudiera curarse en menos de dos días. Se puso su pijama y agradeció que no hubiera nadie allí para verla, porque vislumbrar a una agente más o menos decente como ella enfundada en un pijama de mandarinas, no era nada digno. Pero eso se lo había regalado Ren por su cumpleaños y no estaba dispuesta a escuchar los reclamos de este si se enteraba de que no se lo ponía, porque sabía que Nami se lo diría de un momento a otro. Esos dos no tenían remedio.

Salió de las duchas secándose el pelo húmedo con una toalla, pero antes de poder seguir su camino se chocó de bruces con alguien, haciéndo que diera dos pasos hacia atrás para recuperar el equilibrio. Mirándo hacia el frente, su mirada chocó con los ojos azules del que se había convertido en su nuevo compañero minutos antes. Len le miraba con sorpresa, al parecer también se había duchado ya que tenía el pelo húmedo como ella, pero lo peor fue cuándo bajó sus ojos de su cara y miró su pijama. Si ya le daba vergüenza que la mirara, con ese pijama estaba deseando que le tragara la tierra.

-Bonito pijama.- Dijo él con una sonrisa y en un tono de burla.

-¿Verdad? Pues es realmente cómodo.- Contestó siguiéndole el juego con nerviosismo. Al menos intentaría recuperar un poco de dignidad.

-Lo parece, tengo un amigo al que le gustaría.- Respondió Len con una expresión pensativa.- De todas formas ¿Cómo estás?

Rin le miró con confusión ante la última pregunta. Era evidente que estaba bien ¿No? ¿Acaso era la típica charla que se dan en los ascensores? ¿Como lo bien que está el tiempo? Aunque el tono ansioso con el que le había preguntado no parecía que quisiera tener una charla normal.

-Me refiero...- Empezó a decir con duda.- Tus heridas, ya sabes.

-Ah.- Dijo cayendo en la cuenta. Después de todo ambos se habían precipitado por unas escaleras sin cuidado alguno.- Solo son unos cuantos arañazos, estoy acostubrada.

El otro le sonrió con alivio y empezó a andar por el pasillo, a lo que Rin le siguió. Parece ser que sus habitaciones estaban por la misma dirección.

-Supongo que debería darte las gracias.- Dijo Len de repente.

-¿Por qué?

-Si no me hubieras empujado por las escaleras estaría muerto.

Rin le miró con sorpresa y reflexionó sobre lo que habia dicho. No se había parado a pensarlo, simplemente no quiso arriesgarse a que su nuevo compañero saliera herido a los 10 minutos de haberle conocido, por lo que hizo lo que mejor le pareció. No llegó a pensar que el rubio le daría las gracias por ello, ya que los que más se merecían esos agradecimientos eran Gumi y Gakupo, después de todo fueron ellos quienes les salvaron.

-Entonces yo también tendría que darte las gracias.- Espetó con reproche.- Me habrían pegado una patada si no fuera por ti.

-Oye...- Dijo Len sonriéndole con ánimo.- ¿Y si mejor dejamos de darnos las gracias? Estamos en el mismo equipo, quién sabe las veces que nos salvaremos de ahora en adelante.

Esa última declaración le sorprendió más que las anteriores. Básicamente le había dicho que le estaría protegiendo ¿No? De una manera bastante básica y rebuscada, pero lo había dicho. Aún así, era la primera vez en años que alguien le decía algo como eso y no pudo evitar sonreír genuinamente mientras un leve sonrojo se extendía por sus mejillas. Realmente no pensaba que el chico al que le había robado el nombre se portaría tan bien con ella, le había pillado desprevenida y no mentiría al decir que le estaba empezando a coger aprecio.

-Oh, esta es mi habitación.- Dijo parándose de repente. No se había dado cuénta de lo que habían avanzado y de cuándo habían llegado a la puerta de su alojamiento mientras hablaban. Era increíble como no se percataba de lo que ocurría a su alrededor cuándo estaba con ese chico.

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó él mirando la puerta que había señalado. Giró la cabeza hacia el lado y señalanado a la puerta de enfrente sonrió.- Yo y Gakupo estamos en esa.

-Así que somos vecinos ¿Eh?- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Se podría decir.- Contestó mientras se acercaba a paso lento a la puerta de su habitación.- Se estará preguntando dónde estoy.

-Ah... Sí...- Dijo ella mientras le miraba con duda.- Gumi y Nami también, supongo.

Rin se dió la vuelta para posar la mano en la perilla de la puerta, mientras se debatía si debía decirle algo más. Ignoró ese pensamiento y cuándo se decidió a entrar en su habitación la voz de Len la detuvo de nuevo.

-Rin...

-¿Sí?

-Buenas noches.

Y antes de que contestara, el otro ya había cerrado la puerta tras de sí. No miró hacia atrás ni se esforzó en preguntarse porque le hacía feliz que el rubio hubiera tenido ese gesto, pero abriendo la puerta y entrando a su propia habitación esbozaba una sonrisa difícil de ocultar.

-¿Y esa risita?- Preguntó Nami mirándola con burla.

Ella y Gumi estaban sentadas en la misma cama, mirándole con curiosidad. Al parecer la peliverde ya había dejado sus cosas en la habitación mientras ella se duchaba, y lo único suyo que se podía distinguir en todo el cuarto era un peluche de zanahoria que había en su cama. No iba a quejarse, le pareció bastante mono. En general, nada de lo que hiciera Gumi le molestaba aunque ella pensara lo contrario. Miró a las dos chicas que habían centrado su atención en ella, y no le costó adivinar que también se habían caído bien, parecía que habían estado cotilleando de algo porque las sonrisas en sus caras eran bastante sospechosas.

-No es nada.- Se apresuró a decir mientras intentaba borrar esa expresión en su cara. No pudo, le resultaba casi imposible.

-¿Enserio?- Empezó a decir Nami mientras le miraba de arriba a abajo.

-Tal vez se ha encontrado con alguien.- Respondio Gumi de repente. Sabía que estaban bromeando, pero no les faltaba razón en el fondo.

-N-No es eso...- Contestó mientras se sentaba en la cama con cuidado de no tocar el peluche de la peliverde.

-Si que te callas las cosas ¿Cuándo pensabas contarme que estabas saliendo con alguien?

Eso le dejó callada al instante ¿Salir con alguien? ¿Ella? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿De qué demonios habían estado hablando mientras no estaba? Esto le estaba dando muy mala espina.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ya sabes.- Empezó a decir Nami con una sonrisa.- Ese rubio tan mono que está en tu nuevo escuadrón.

-¿Len?- Preguntó con sorpresa.- Si nos hemos conocido hoy.

-¡¿Enserio?!- Exclamó Gumi.- Gakupo y yo habíamos pensado lo contrario.

-Entonces ha sido cosa vuestra...- Pensó Rin en voz alta. No llegó a pensar que esos dos fueran tan chismosos, aunque Nami tampoco se quedaba atrás.

-Bueno...- Empezó a explicar la peliverde.- Os mirábais de una forma bastante extraña. Dos desconocidos no se portan así.

Se calló porque no tenía más remedio que darle la razón. Es cierto que habían sido amables, pero era la primera vez que se comportaba así con alguien al mismo día de conocerle. Sin embargo, se sentía demasiado cómoda con él como para comportarse de otra forma y al chico parecía no importarle, es más, era él quién se había interesado más en ayudarla. Pero no se le pasó por la cabeza que pudieran parecer algo más que compañeros para las personas que les veían desde fuera, o eso o que Gumi y Gakupo se habían montado una película ellos solos. Miró a Nami, la cuál no había quitado esa sonrisa burlona de su cara y pensó que de todas las que estaban en la habitación, era la que menos derecho tenía a hablar.

-Me parece gracioso que te rías, cuándo tú no puedes mirar a los ojos a Ren sin ponerte nerviosa.- Soltó como si nada.

Nami cambió su expresión en un instante y le miró con seriedad intentando controlar su sonrojo, aunque era obvio que no lo conseguía. Rin sabía que meter a Ren en la conversación era hacer trampa, pero no le faltaba razón. Realmente le ponía nerviosa ver como esos dos se idolatraban, se ponían nerviosos alrededor del otro y se lanzaba miraditas disimuladas, pero eran incapaces de decirse nada y sincerarse, era frustrante.

-Yo no... Eso... N-No...- Intentaba decir la morena. Era normal que no supiese contestarle cuándo sabía que tenía toda la razón.

-Vaya, así que a Nami le gusta ese tal Ren.- Dijo Gumi con burla.- Algún día me lo tendréis que presentar.

-Oh, no hace falta. Mañana por la mañana estará aquí para ir a desayunar con Nami a la cafetería.- Dijo Rin subiendo los hombros con indiferencia.- No son pareja, pero se comportan como una.

-M-Mira quién fue a hablar.- Reprochó Nami, aún con la cara roja.- La que le roba el apellido al compañero y van por ahí pegados como una lapa.

Sonrió al ver cómo había sacado de sus casillas a su amiga, realmente no era muy dicícil hacerla enfadar. Además de que era la única que sabía lo que había pasado con el apellido, se lo contó meses después de conocerla y aunque ella nunca se lo había reprochado, esta era la primera vez que se lo echaba en cada. Lo más seguro es que Gumi le hubiera contado quienes eran en el escuadrón mientras estaba fuera.

-¿Y tú qué?- Preguntó Nami de repente dirigiéndose hacia Gumi.

La peliverde se quedó callada y miró hacia otro lado como si nada. Aunque el respingo que había pegado daba a entender que ocultaba algo. Nami y Rin se miraron y sonrieron con picardía.

-¿Tienes algo que contar?- Empezó a decir Rin.

-No.- Contestó Gumi de repente bajando la mirada al suelo.

-¿Segura? No es justo que tú vayas cotilleando y luego quieras ocultar tus chanchullos.- Exclamó Nami con una mueca de enfado en la cara.

-No tengo chanchullos.- Volvió a responder la peliverde con un susurro.

-Pero te gusta alguien ¿Verdad?- Dijo Rin adivinando sus pensamientos. Gumi era como un libro abierto y no le había costado adivinar lo que pasaba al ver ese brillo en los ojos de la chica.

Cuándo la peliverde escuchó aquella declaración, subió la cabeza para mirarla y le sonrió con ternura. Realmente no se había equivocado.

-¿Es ese tal Gakupo?- Preguntó Nami posando su mano en el hombro de la peliverde.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!- Exclamó esta con sorpresa.- Gakupo es como mi hermano mayor, nunca se me pasaría por la cabeza.

-¿Entonces? ¿Es otro agente?- Preguntó Rin con curiosidad. No es como si la vida amorosa de sus dos amigas fuera tan interesante, pero no quería que el tema volviera a centrarse en ella y en Len, además de que realmente tenía curiosidad por saber quién podría gustarle a esa peliverde tan enérgica.

-Sí.- Dijo Gumi asintiendo mientras un leve sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.- No sé su nombre, solo hablamos una vez. Cuándo estaba en mi antiguo escuadrón, uní fuerzas con el suyo durante un ataque a un centro comercial. Me ayudó bastante.

-Vaya...- Empezó a decir Nami con expresión pensativa.- ¿No habéis vuelto a hablar después de eso?

-N-No, yo no puedo.- Contestó Gumi avergonzada.- Siempre le miro desde lejos, pero acabo echándome atrás...

-Espera, espera.- Dijo Rin señalándole con el dedo.- ¿Puedes ponerte delante de un Masked y pegarle una patada en la entrepierna para dejarle estéril, pero no puedes hablarle al chico que te gusta?

-No.- Respondió Gumi al instante.- Soy bastante cobarde en ese aspecto.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

-Lo sé.- Volvió a decir mientras sonreía por lo bizarro de la situación.

Nami no pudo aguantarse y no pudo evitar reírse también, aunque se tapó la boca con la mano para disimularlo, le fue imposible.

Viendo como sus dos compañeras de habitación se aguantaban la risa, Rin pensó que al fin y al cabo no había sido un día tan malo.

~0.0~

Un zumbido sonó en la silenciosa habitación, haciendo que una de las residentes se revolviera en su cama.

Rin siempre había agradecido el tener el sueño pesado, pero al parecer en ese momento no lo tenía, porque el simple zumbido de su móvil le había despertado. No quería abrir los ojos, pero una sensación rara en su pecho le hacía angustiarse y le indicaba que algo iba mal. No sabía porque pensaba eso, pero a medida que apretaba más los ojos e intentaba dormirse, más le acechaba esa preocupación. Sabía que lo que había recibido, era un mensaje ¿Y si era importante?

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y se dió cuenta de que la habitación apenas era iluminada por las luces de la ciudad. No sabía que hora era, pero se habían acostado alrededor de las dos de la mañana, entre tanta charla y risas, las tres se habían entretenido. Podía escuchar la leve respiración de Nami en la cama de enfrente y no le hacía falta darse la vuelta para saber que esta estaba durmiendo boca abajo con una de las piernas fuera del colchón, siempre dormía así, no sabía la razón pero le parecía gracioso. Sintió un peso extra en su colchón y un leve tirón de la manta, que por un momento le hizo sonreír. Gumi había accedido a dormir con ella esa noche y a la siguiente con Nami, turnándose así hasta que le trajeran su propia cama (si es que esta cabía en ese espacio tan reducido). Acostada de lado, en esa habitación levemente iluminada Rin podía ver a la peliverde acurrucada y profundamente dormida, mientras una de sus manos se agarraba fuertemente a la manta y suspiraba entre sueños. No podía evitar pensar que su nueva amiga era adorable, no cuándo la expresión tranquila que tenía en su cara mientras dormía podía enternecer a cualquiera.

Recordando la razón por la que había abierto los ojos, Rin se dió la vuelta con cuidado de no despertar a la peliverde y bajó una de sus manos al suelo. Como no tenía mesa de noche, había adquirido la costumbre de dejar el móvil en el suelo, al lado de su cama para que estuviera a fácil alcance. Cogiéndo el aparato con cuidado, lo alzó para mirar la pantalla. Entrecerró sus ojos con fuerza cuándo la luz blanca del móvil le dió de pleno en la cara y con rápidez bajó la intensidad de la luz. No le sorprendió ver que tenía un mensaje.

Miró hacia los lados asegurándose de que ninguna de sus dos compañeras habían sido molestadas por la luz y miró la hora que era.

_-"5:30 de la mañana ¿A quién se le ocurre mandar mensajes a esta hora?"_ \- Pensó con enfado. Solo había dormido 3 horas y media, como no fuera importante iba a matar al gracioso que le había dado por molestarle.

Pero un poco de su enfado desapareció al ver que el número que le había enviado el mensaje, era privado. Y cuándo leyó lo que había escrito, no pudo evitar incorporarse y sentarse en la cama de repente con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

_"El orfanato está muy bonito en esta época del año y Lily está mas guapa que nunca. He pensado en hacerle hoy una visita, será divertido ¿No crees agente? Ven sola, o no será solo ella la que sufra las consecuencias."_

_Un Masked que se aburre."_

Releyó esas palabras como unas cinco veces antes de reaccionar. Sus pensamientos se dispararon a toda velocidad cuándo se dió cuenta de lo que significaban esas palabras.

Un Masked iba a "visitar" el orfanato dónde se crió. Y mucho peor, conocía a la persona que había estado más cerca de ser su madre. Le estaban amenazando. Claramente le habían dicho que fuera sola hasta allí, para encontrase con él/ella si no quería que esa cuidadora y los niños del orfanato sufrieran daños.

Lily. Los niños.

No podían hacerle esto, no ahora. No podía permitir que le tocaran un pelo a nadie.

Mirando a Gumi, la cuál solo se había dado la vuelta por el movimiento brusco de momentos antes, se levantó con decisión y fue hasta el armario lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Agradecía enormemente que las dos chicas que dormían tuvieran el sueño pesado o estuvieran lo suficientemene cansadas como para no despertarse, porque los latidos acelerados de su corazón y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas no la dejaba cambiarse de ropa en tranquilidad.

Habiéndose quitado el pijama de naranjas, agarró con fuerza su placa y su pistola. Se dirigió con decisión hacia la puerta y mientras la cerraba a la vez que enfundaba la pistola en su abrigo, murmuró:

-¿Quieres que vaya sola? Por supuesto, yo solita me basto para machacarte. Así te lo pensarás mejor antes de amenazar a mi familia.

_**Continuará...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola ~
> 
> He vuelto con el tercer capitulo de este fic.
> 
> En cuanto a aclaraciones de este capitulo, esta vez es un poco más corto, ya que pienso que es una especie de preludio hacia lo que pasará en los siguientes. Obviamente me gustaría meter acción en cada capitulo, pero no puede ser así, a veces tiene que haber tranquilidad para que se expliquen las cosas, o al menos para que fluyan (?). Ya tengo todos los capitulos pensandos, así que no creo que cambie muchas cosas en ese guión ¿Más cosas? Pues la persona que le gusta a Gumi, lo más seguro es que aparezca pronto y el pijama de naranjas de Rin realmente tiene que ser cómodo.
> 
> Y con nada más que decir, espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.
> 
> Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


	4. Chapter 4

Sus pasos apresurados resonaban por todo el aparcamiento. Intentando regular su agitada respiración, Rin apretó las llaves del coche en su mano mientras colocaba su flequillo rubio tras la oreja. Después de haber leído ese mensaje en el móvil, había salido de la habitación con rápidez y sin prestar atención a su aspecto o al ruido que había hecho a su alrededor, se había dirigido corriendo al ascensor para bajar y ahora casi corría por el aparcamiento subterraneo de la sede Anti-Mask.

Cada escuadrón tenía derecho a tener un vehículo a su disposición y aunque aún no les hubieran dado el suyo, ya que su nuevo equipo no tenía ni un día de duración, Rin había decidido coger las llaves del antiguo coche de su anterior grupo. Hacía dos años que no había montado en él y para su suerte nadie lo había utilizado después de ella, supuso que Kiyoteru había preferido dejarlo de lado sabiendo los problemas que ocasionó en su tiempo. Además de ello, el coche no estaba tan bien equipado como los nuevos modelos, por lo que ningún escuadrón se había visto interesado en tenerlo. La rubia siempre se había sentido estúpida de haber guardado las llaves de ese coche negro, ni siquiera lo había conducido, siempre habían sido Kaito o Meiko los que lo habían hecho. Pero cuándo ellos se fueron, todo se desmoronó y ese coche nunca volvió a ser conducido.

Por un momento sus pasos se detuvieron. Había llegado a su destino mientras pensaba y el coche que quería utilizar estaba justo enfrente de ella, pero solo podía mirarlo con recelo y a la vez melancolía. Ese trasto le traía tantos recuerdos, tristes y felices por igual. El hecho de pensar que ahora tendría que volver a meterse en él para dirigirse al orfanato a toda prisa, le angustiaba. Y aún así las palabras de ese mensaje le recorrían la mente y solo podía enfurecerse y apretar más las llaves contra su mano.

No quería conducir en ese coche y sumergirse en los recuerdos. Pero debía hacerlo si quería salvar a Lily de ese Masked.

Suspirando con pesadez, dió un paso hacia delante y se dispuso a abrir el coche. Pero se quedó paralizada en el momento en que una mano se posó de repente en su hombro y una voz le reclamó con enfado.

-¿A dónde vas?- Dijo alguien respirando con pesadez.

Rin se dió la vuelta asustada para mirar a la persona que tenía detrás. Eran casi las 6 de la mañana ¿Quién iba a estar en el aparcamiento si no tenía una buena razón como ella? Las quejas en su mente se disiparon al ver como Len intentaba regular su respiración agitada. El rubio estaba despeinado y con la ropa mal puesta e intentaba recuperar el aliento mientras se apoyaba levemente en ella.

-¿Eh?- Alcanzó a decir con confusión. Ni se había dado cuenta de la presencia del chico hasta que este le había tocado el hombro. Además ¿Que hacía él allí? ¿Y en ese estado? Parecía que había corrido una maratón. Se quedó enfrente suya esperando a que se recuperara, mirándole con curiosidad.

-¿Eh? ¿Es lo único que dices?- Preguntó el rubio una vez que pudo hablar.- ¿Que haces aquí sola a las 6 de la mañana y dispuesta a coger un coche ya retirado?

Rin se quedó callada. Realmente no sabía que decirle, le había pillado con las manos en la masa. Aunque no es como si estuviera haciendo algo realmente malo, pero la expresión de Len le hacía pensar que se enfadaría si se lo contaba. Al mirarle se dió cuenta de que no había pensado mucho en las consecuencias de irse sola hasta el orfanato, después de todo le habían amenazado y la posibilidad de que le hicieran daño a alguien de allí le aterrorizaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Por la forma en la que Len apretó su agarre en el hombro supo que tenía que haber cambiado su expresión, porque ahora el chico no se veía tan alterado como antes, si no pensativo.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- Le preguntó esta vez con más tranquilidad.

La rubia bajó la cabeza y miró hacia atrás, dónde estaba aparcado el coche que pretendía coger momentos antes. Ahora se veía en una encrucijada y tenía dos opciones. La primera era decirle la verdad a Len y pedirle ayuda, ya que ir completamente sola a lo que seguramente era una trampa tendida por un Masked era una completa locura. La segunda era mentirle e irse sola, ya que en el mensaje le pedían específicamente esto, aunque era realmente peligroso.

Confiar en su nuevo compañero o lanzarse sola hacia una trampa.

La elección estaba más que clara.

~0.0~

-No me puedo creer que de verdad pensaras en ir tú sola.- Espetó Len mientras miraba el semáforo con impaciencia.

Rin solo sonrió a modo de disculpa y apoyó su cabeza en el cristal del coche. En aquel momento en el aparcamiento, cuándo Len le miraba con impaciencia, decidio contarle la verdad aún a costa de lo que pudiera pasar. Una de las razones es que no quería que Len empezara a desconfiar de ella, ahora trabajaban juntos y la confianza era esencial, si le mentía para ir sola a la orfanato y este lo descubría más tarde no sería lo mismo. Eso teniendo en cuenta si volvía, porque si iba sola lo más seguro es que acabara muerta o herida de gravedad si se descuidaba y bajaba la guardia. Otra de las razones es que Len le contó antes de poder abrir la boca que había escuchado desde su habitación como había cerrado la puerta con fuerza para correr hacia el aparcamiento y acabó siguiéndola a toda prisa. El chico tuvo que vestirse en un tiempo record, coger su arma y bajar por las escaleras para seguirla y en ese momento Rin se preguntó qué tan rápido era el rubio como para haberle alcanzado antes de que se montara en el coche. Sintiéndose culpable por lo que le había hecho correr, acabó contándole lo del mensaje y las amenazas que había recibido.

Antes de poder darse cuenta, Len le había arrebatado las llaves de las manos y se estaba montando en el coche para acompañarla hacia el orfanato. No tuvo más remedio que sentarse en el asiento del copitolo mientras observaba el paisaje a su alrededor y escuchaba a Len murmurar por lo bajo.

-No pensaba ir sola, te lo he contado. Y vienes conmigo ¿No?- Respondió con cansancio. Si no fuera por todo lo que estaba pasando, ahora estaría durmiendo a pierna suelta junto a Gumi en su mullida y cómoda cama. Después de todo, ese día no tendrían que empezar a trabajar hasta las tres de la tarde.

-Si no te hubiera seguido a saber lo que habrías hecho ¿Pensaste aunque fuera un poco antes de vestirte y salir de la habitación dándo tumbos?

-Bueno... Pensé en que tenía que hacer algo contra ese Masked. Soy agente, mi trabajo es eliminarle si este se convierte en un peligro para la gente.

-¿Eliminarlo tú sola?

-...

-Podrías haber despertado a Gumi o llamarnos a Gakupo o a mí, habríamos encontrado una solución.- Dijo Len con tranquilidad mientras aceleraba por la carretera. Rin le había dado las indicaciones para llegar a su destino y al chico le era realmente raro ver la carretera vacía, era muy temprano después de todo. Pero así podría conducir con más tranquilidad, no era como si tuviera mucha práctica.

-Supongo...- Respondió Rin con un susurro.- De todas formas ¿Por qué me seguíste?

Len se quedó callado un momento mirando la carretera y con las manos en el volante. La rubia pensó que no llegaría a contestar, por lo que lo dejó estar. Si había algo de lo que estaba segura respecto a Len, es que él no tenía mala intenciones. Y si hacía algo malo, lo haría casi sin darse cuenta, porque el aire despistado con el que conducía era difícil de dejar pasar y hasta ella se daba cuenta de que no tenía mucha práctica. Aún así le sorprendía que supiera conducir mejor que ella a su edad, si había algo claro entre todos es que Gakupo era el que iba a encargarse de conducir. Porque Len no tenía mucha práctica, Rin sabía que era agresiva al volante y Gumi... Era Gumi, no sabían que podían esperarse de esa enérgica chica. En cambio Gakupo parecía tranquilo, sereno y confiable. Era como si tuviera las palabras "Buen Conductor", "Papá" y "Hermano Mayor" escritas en la frente. En cierta forma a Rin le gustaba eso.

-No te conozco mucho, pero eres impulsiva. Eso esta claro.- Dijo Len de repente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.- Verte correr de esa forma por el pasillo me dijo que había pasado algo. Supongo que te seguí por intuición.

-¿Intuición?- Preguntó Rin confusa. Le costaba creer que realmente ese chico pudiera leerle con tanta facilidad. Y eso que solo le había visto correr por el pasillo.

-B-Bueno... Sí... Parecías alterada.- Alcanzó a decir Len con un tinte de nerviosismo en su voz. Seguía mirando al frente mientras conducía, pero Rin no pudo evitar fijarse en el leve enrojecimiento de sus mejillas.

-Tú...- Empezó a decir con duda.- ¿Estabas preocupado?

El rubio solo giró su cabeza levemente y la miró durante unos breves segundos, en los que solo alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza mientras clavaba sus ojos azules en ella. No hacía falta decir más, para ambos era suficiente.

El coche se quedó en silencio. Len volvió a sumergirse en su tarea mientras que Rin bajó la mirada a sus pies. En ese momento, aunque la mente de Rin estuviera sumergida en la preocupación por el orfanato y el peligro que este corría, la expresión preocupada de Len cuándo la alcanzó en el aparcamiento, las acciones de este, el como le explicó que había casi volado por las escaleras para ir con ella, el que aceptara ayudarla, el que estuviera conduciendo a pesar de no tener mucha práctica, todo eso hacía que tuviera unas inmensas ganas de sonreír. Sonreír hasta que no pudiera más, porque era la primera vez que estaba en un escuadrón después de dos años. Dos años desde que se montó en ese coche con Kaito, Meiko y Miku. Dos años desde que estos desaparecieron. Dos años desde que había querido sonreír así. En un solo día Len le había hecho recordar lo que era tener a alguien a su lado que se preocupe por tí, o al menos que fuera amable con ella. Porque aunque tuviera Nami y a Ren, estos no podían apoyarla de la misma forma que un compañero de su mismo escuadrón y Len, a pesar de haberle robado su nombre, era mejor de lo que había imaginado en un principio.

_-"Podría acostumbrarme a él más rápido de lo que pensaba."_ \- Pensó con ánimo.

Cuándo iba a levantar la cabeza para ver el paisaje de nuevo, fue cuándo se dió cuenta de que el coche estaba parado. Len había aparcado hacía unos pocos segundos y por la ventana se podía ver el viejo y modesto orfanato dónde se crió. Al igual que esa mañana, Rin sintió los recuerdos y la melancolía acechando en su mente, pero estos fueron rápidamente eclipsados por la preocupación y el pánico ¿El Masked estaría ya dentro? ¿Cómo estaría Lily? ¿Y los niños? Realmente no podía dejar que les hicieran daño, mucho menos ahora que Len le acompañaba. Casi temblando, levantó la mano para abrir la puerta y salir rápidamente para entrar en el edificio, pero Len le detuvo cuándo le sujetó la muñeca.

-Kiyoteru me contó...- Empezó a decir en voz baja mientras miraba hacia el suelo.- Que hace dos años perdiste a tú escuadrón en un accidente. Y que desde entonces has estado trabajando sola.

Rin solo pudo mirarle con sorpresa. No sabía que Kiyoteru había llegado a contarle eso al chico. Seguramente fuera mientras ella llegaba tras su misión en el callejón o cuándo estaba con Yuki esperando en el sofá. Ahora solo podía esperar a que el rubio terminara de decirle lo que quisiera. Aunque el agarre en su muñeca no le molestara en absoluto, el hecho de que no le mirara a los ojos le extrañaba.

-Yo no puedo decirte que lo olvides, tampoco que lo superes. Sería muy egoísta por mi parte.- Continuó diciendo el chico.- Pero sé que soy el primer compañero que tienes desde hace años.

El agarre de Len sobre su mano se hizo más fuerte y la rubia solo pudo quedarse allí parada, mirándole con sorpresa.

-Tampoco quiero que seamos inseparables de la noche a la mañana, pero que confiaras un poco más en mí y en los demás, realmente estaría bien...

-Lo siento.- Dijo Rin casi sin pensarlo mucho.

Len levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos con confusión, para momentos después sonreír levemente.

-¿Por qué pides perdón? No es que hayas hecho nada malo.- Contestó con más ánimo.- Solo... Piensa que esta vez no estás sola, ahora estamos contigo. Tenlo en cuenta.

Lo último lo dijo apretándo más su mano y mirándole con una sonrisa radiante en la cara. Al igual que hace unas horas, Rin no pudo evitar emocionarse hacia ese gesto y una sonrisa tonta adornaba su cara mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían levemente. Hacía unos minutos se sentía angustiada y casi en pánico por lo que estaba a punto de suceder en ese orfanato, y ahora mientras la mano de Len le agarraba la muñeca de forma que podía sentir la calidez de su mano, sonreía y confiaba en que este le ayudaría en lo que pudiera.

Al fin y al cabo es lo que hacían los compañeros.

~0.0~

-Nami...

Se escuchó un susurro leve susurro en la habitación. El reloj marcaba las seis y media de la mañana y apenas se escuchaba agitación en el edificio.

Apoyando las rodillas en el suelo, Gumi sostenía un móvil contra su pecho mientras que con una mano removía a la morena que se encontraba aún acostada en la cama. La peliverde se había despertado hacía menos de cinco minutos, al notar que la cama era más amplia que la noche anterior y la calidez del cuerpo de Rin no estaba. Tras abrir los ojos confundida, se dió cuenta de que estaba durmiendo sola y el pijama de la rubia estaba desperdigada por el suelo de la habitación. Sus ojos verdes no tardaron mucho tiempo en fijarse en el móvil que estaba sobre la cama, seguramente el de Rin.

-Nami...

La llamó una vez más, subiendo el tono de voz mientras la sacudía con más fuerza. Se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa y necesitaba que la chica se levantara. Quitándole las mantas de encima, Nami se revolvió un momento contra la almohada para después abrir los ojos con lentitud. Se notaba que la morena no tenía un buen despertar, pero para Gumi era una emergencia.

-¿Que pasa?- Dijo Nami casi con mal humor y frotándose los ojos.

-Nami. Creo que Rin está en peligro.- Empezó a decir la peliverde cada vez más nerviosa.

La morena clavó sus ojos en la otra chica y se dió cuenta del móvil que sostenía en una mano. Con urgencia, esta desbloqueó la pantalla con rápidez y colocandola frente a sus ojos espero a que leyera el mensaje que Rin había dejado abierto.

Nami no tardó ni un segundo en levantarse cuándo leyó la palabra "Masked" en el mensaje.

~0.0~

-¿Lily?- Preguntó Rin con urgencia mientras andaba dudosa por la habitación.

Tras haber salido del coche, ella y Len habían acabado yendo hacia el modesto orfanato que tenían enfrente y llamando a la puerta con urgencia. No fue ninguna sopresa para ellos que nadie les abriera la puerta, no se escuchó ni un paso, ni una voz. Rin sabía que los niños seguían durmiendo y las voluntarios que trabajaban allí no irían hasta las 8 como mucho, el único adulto que tenía que estar dentro era Lily, a la fuerza. Sin embargo a medida que pasaron los minutos frente a la puerta, Rin llegó a impacientarse y Len a sospechar, era muy raro que no viniera nadie y la rubia se estaba imaginando lo peor. Finalmente acabaron entrando por una ventana, que casualmente no estaba cerrada.

En el momento en el que Rin puso un pie en el suelo del salón, empezó a llamar a Lily. Lo habría seguido haciendo, si no fuera porque la segunda vez que abrió la boca Len se la tapó con la mano mientras le miraba con reproche. Las posibilidades de que el Masked ya estuviera dentro eran muy altas y el que Rin delatara su propia posición entrando en pánico y llamando a la otra mujer no les beneficiada en nada, era mejor que guardaran silencio por el momento. De nuevo, Rin sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse y miró a los ojos zafiro del rubio, que parecía no tener intención de apartarse. Tras unos segundos, el chico suspiró y la dejó ir quitando la mano de su cara, no sin antes hacerle una seña para que se quedara callada. Ella no iba a decir nada, menos cuándo la suave mano de Len parecía haberle acariciado la mejilla por un momento mientras la apartaba. Esto solo hacía que su corazón latiera inesperadamente rápido y Rin solo podía mirar hacia el suelo e intentar calmarse ante lo sucecido. Sabía que su trato hacia Len era muy diferente del de otros agentes con los que había trabajado o conocido, no les veía de la misma forma indiferente y no reaccionaba de la misma manera a lo que le decían o hacían. Sabía que no era momento de reflexionar sobre Len o lo que pensaba de él, pero no podía evitarlo cuándo su toque le había trastocado de esa forma.

Vió como el rubio se movía inspeccionando la habitación. Era un salón con dos sofás y una pequeña mesa de café en el centro. No había que ser muy listo para saber que ese era el sitio dónde se reunían los interesados en adoptar un niño junto con los encargados del lugar. Rin había visto a Lily entrar allí con un par de personas varias veces, pero nunca le había dado importancia. En el lateral de la habitación había una cómoda, en el que se encontraban un montón de papeles y carpetas en ella. Todo se encontraba en pleno silencio y a ambos agentes les daba muy mala espina.

-¿No es raro que la ventana estuviera abierta?- Susurró Len a su lado. Había dejado de curiosear por la habitación para acercarse a ella con aire dudoso.

-Es muy extraño teniendo en cuenta que Lily siempre las cierra todas por la noche. En especial esta habitación, siempre la ha mantenido cerrada y a salvo de cualquiera.

-Es normal, allí están los archivos e información de los niños y esta sala es importante para el orfanato teniendo en cuenta que vienen los candidatos a padres...- Empezó a reflexionar el rubio.

-Sí... Supongo.- Dijo Rin con convicción. Tenían razón al pensar que era raro que fuera justamente esa ventana la que estuviera abierta mientras que la puerta y todo lo demás estuviera cerrado.

-Por cierto ¿Quién es Lily?- Acabó preguntando el chico con curiosidad.

Rin le miró y se dió cuenta de que aún no le había dicho quién era. Había ido hasta allí con ella, pero ni siquiera le había explicado a quién quería mantener a salvo y por qué. En cierta forma se sintió mal de tener al rubio así de confundido. Se acercó a él con una leve sonrisa y se lo dijo en un susurro:

-Lily es una cuidadora del orfanato. Ella prácticamente me crió.

-¿Tu madre?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Como si lo fuera. Aunque está un poco loca.- Respondió suspirando.

Len asintió con una sonrisa y empezó a andar hacia la puerta. Si Rin no recordaba mal, esta daba acceso a un gran salón desordenado y lleno de juguetes en el que los niños se pasaban el día entero. Más adelante estaba la cocina, aunque al igual que esa sala siempre estaba cerrada.

La puerta crugió levemente cuándo Len la abrió, por lo que ambos se quedaron callados mirándose. Tras unos segundos en los que se siguió sin escuchar nada, decidieron entrar en la sala continua. Rin alcanzó a ver alunos juguetes y libros tirados por el suelo, pero su atención se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina cuándo se dió cuenta de que esta estaba abierta y con la luz encendida. Miró a Len que también la miraba, ya que iluminaba parte de la estancia y se quedó mirando con curiosidad.

No pudo evitar soltar una exclamación cuándo se escuchó un gran estruendo en la cocina.

Len se quedó callado, mirándole con miedo ante el pequeño grito que acababa de soltar. El ruido que se había escuchado era definitivamente un plato roto, pero a ambos les daba demasiada mala espina. Con las manos en la boca, Rin respiraba con pesadez e intentaba controlar su corazón acelerado por el susto.

-¿Rin?- Dijo alguien en la cocina con tono dudoso.

Con lentitud, Len agarró la pistola que tenía enfundada en su chaqueta y que había tenido la suerte de coger antes de perseguir a Rin hacia el aparcamiento. La rubia se había quedado callada, intentando saber que decir. Una señal del chico, que ya tenía la pistola en la mano le dijo que respondiera mientras que él se mantenía al margen. El tono de voz de la mujer era demasiado sospechoso.

-¿Lily?- Preguntó Rin con lentitud. Hacía años que no la veía en persona, pero aún se mantenían en contacto por teléfono. Su voz era algo que no iba a olvidar aunque quisiera.

-Rin. No vengas.- Dijo de repente con voz seria.

-¿Qué?

-Es una trampa. No vengas.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Mientras que Len apoyaba su espalda contra la pared y agarraba la pistola con ambas manos, Rin ignoró por completo la petición de Lily y sacando su arma se precipitó hacia la puerta.

En el momento en el que pisó la cocina, una voz burlona se escuchó a través de la habitación.

-Deberías haberle hecho caso a Lily. No tendrías que haber venido Rin.

_**Continuará...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola ~
> 
> Wojojo, no sé que decir respecto a este capitulo, pero lo intentaré. Al igual que el anterior no tiene mucha acción, he preferido dejarmelo para el siguiente que obviamente será más largo. Siento que ha sido un poco de relleno, pero se han dicho algunas cosas del pasado de Rin, que es importante y lo que significa Lily para ella. Lily es adorable y aunque solo haya hablado un poco, en el próximo capi se verá ¿La persona que amenaza a Rin? Solo puedo decir que es una Utau, no sé si muchos la conocen, pero para mí es importante. La relación entre Rin y Len, ains, adorables, siento que va un poco más rápido de lo que debería, pero a la vez no puedo evitar escribirlo así.
> 
> Y ya está, no hay nada más. Espero que os haya gustado gustado el capi y que disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.
> 
> Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)

**Author's Note:**

> Vocaloid es propiedad de Yamaha, así como cada Vocaloid y Utau es propiedad de su empresa o usuario creador.
> 
> Holi ~
> 
> Bueno, después de dar los derechos, en primer lugar, muchas gracias por interesarte en este fic y por molestarte en leerlo.
> 
> No sé como explicar esto, pero hace tiempo hice un fic con el mismo argumento que este, sin embargo quedó totalmente abandonado, y tras un tiempo he decidido volver y reescribirlo. Si alguien está leyendo esto, y ya sabía la existencia del anterior, siento haberlo dejado. Pero tenía la impresión de que la historia se me había desviado, y tras meditarlo estoy subiendo esta versión reescrita. Ya lo tengo todo pensado, así que es muy difícil que se me desvíe la historia de nuevo.
> 
> Y bueno, básicamente este fic está basado en la canción original vocaloid "庇護祭 / Higo Sai / Asylum Festival". Aunque el vídeo original no tiene PV, yo he decidido basar la mayor parte de este fic en el PV animado, que da más juego. He intando explicar el argumento general del fic lo más claro que he podido, aunque el resultado sigue sin convencerme, espero que haya sido suficiente.
> 
> Cosas aparte, espero que os guste esta historia y como hace tiempo que no escribo, cualquier opinión es bien recibida, ya que siempre puedo mejorar algunas cosas. No tengo nada más decir, solo que gracias, y que disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.
> 
> Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
